Parallel Souls
by webidolchiu94
Summary: This is where all my stories converge...so to speak. Set in the Bakamonogatari/Puella Magi Yuuko Magica continuity. The characters from "Eternal Flowers" are about to get a pretty big surprise when they wake up one morning.
1. Chapter 1

悩み

* * *

I was finally happy for once. Somehow, everyone agreed that they wouldn't fight over me, which is a great start. My sisters unfortunately were meddling in the whole thing, but it wouldn't be too much of a problem. I can handle them.

I can handle anything these days it seems.

Well, almost anything.

What I mean by that is…these days my life is great and all, but I really felt that I should have seen this coming. This was the calm before the storm, if you'd pardon the cliché.

Because.

I was living the dream life of any man in my position. Yes, the ever-sought-for Tenchi Plan was nearly in my grasp. It's just that…I wasn't selfish enough to push them into it.

But still, this was really going to derail my train of happiness.

Because.

This morning I found a girl sleeping in my bed.

I've never seen her before in my entire life.


	2. Chapter 2: 李楊 蝶- 1-1

李楊 蝶- 1.1

* * *

_Roots have to end somewhere, but sometimes they branch off. One action leads to another, and eventually, you have two root-tips that are attached to the same point of origin. Sometimes they stay separate, but given enough time, they may fuse together again at some point._

_The tree of life connects us all—in every universe, in all of time and space._

— "The Book of Night and Moon, vol. 1"

* * *

She was so close, and yet, if I chose to do anything I knew one of four things might happen. The first, Kisshot might kill me. The second, Senjougahara would _definitely _kill me. Third, Hanekawa could formulate an ingenious plan to kill me. Fourth, this unknown girl could be Tsundere and kill me as well.

Considering that I had _four_ possibilities of _dying_, then my good luck had been cut down by at least four.

A foreigner from the looks of her.

Still, she was a semi-naked teenaged girl. Her hands were curled near her face, resting in a pile of her mountains of long black curls. The color of her skin was curious, a sort of really chocolate-chip cookie dough color. You know those in-between parts that are mixed with the tiny chocolate morsels? Yes, _that_ color. Caramel.

She was in her pajamas.

It wasn't complex at all. Her oversized t-shirt barely passed her mid-thigh.

A _white_ shirt.

And she was breathing softly into the pillow beside me.

The look of a young maiden, indeed.

And from the looks of it, she was one to begin with.

It seems odd to describe her like that, but I am only speculating. After all she arrived some time during the night. Speaking of which, if my sisters or Kisshot see her…

"Hey." I whispered rather loudly, nudging her with my hand.

What happened next was a rather troubling event, the second in a string of seemingly innocent inciting incidents.

I…probably will never forget this next moment for the rest of my existence. As long as I live, I so do swear.

Without any warning, she shifted position.

"Ah.."

Well, it wasn't the first time that I had said that.

The front of the oversized shirt moved into a very nice spot, exposing more of her skin.

Usually, in a shirt such as this, one would wear pajama pants. This was obviously not the case. Besides that, she had moved so that her arms were both on the same size. The shirt had lifted from covering her bottom, and somehow it was showing part of her abdomen as well.

That was the situation that stemmed from her shirt.

It was interesting—slightly provocative underwear, charming in its own way I suppose. Either way it had attracted my attention, and that was what mattered.

It was a solid coal black.

The density of the cloth was what was interesting. It was if she had dressed up for someone only to be disappointed in their lack of interest later on. Or, rather, she had this for attention or shock value, but nothing had happened despite it.

And it was an interesting specimen to examine.

The design was embroidered with red, a dark crimson butterfly; it overlaid the front of the underwear, which was mostly black lace. The lace trimmed the back as well, hugging the curvature of her bottom.

I could go further in detail, but last time I described underwear it took up nearly two pages.

"Hey." I called out again, taking hold of her arm and shaking her gently. "Wake up."

"Oh." The girl gave a soft moan and batt my hand away. "Go away Garrett."

Who or what was a 'Garrett'?

"Wake up." I called out louder, hoping that no one heard her say that. I shook her a little more roughly. "Wake up. Hey."

Her eyes finally opened. However the person behind those eyes was still asleep. She grabbed my wrist. Before I knew it she was pinning me down, basically straddling me, my arms pushed against my chest so tight I could hardly breathe.

It really was just within a moment all this happened.

And then the girl stared at me.

Her eyes were a deeper brown than her skin. They were strange, sharp, and somewhat familiar. The look they held was one of a cold fury.

The same look Senjougahara had. The same look Kisshot had.

The Tsundere Stare.

"_You,_" she hissed. "Where am I?"

"Uh…."

This girl looked ready to kill. Most importantly, she knew Japanese. So I guess I was wrong.


End file.
